The invention relates to a holding frame for an oven pan, particularly an aluminum foil pan.
Aluminum foil pans are widely used for cooking since they are very efficient in quickly distributing heat and are also inexpensive, thus making them disposable. A wide variety of shapes and sizes of aluminum pans have been developed for use with food items baked in an oven. Generally, such pans have an upper curled-over lip which adds a degree of rigidity and strength to the pan. Also, stamped crease lines are provided in both the bottom wall and side wall of the pan for additional reinforcement. However, due to the relatively thin and flimsy nature of the aluminum gauges commonly used, such reinforcement still fails to prevent the pan from buckling or twisting as the user carries the filled pan to or from the oven.
A significant buckling problem is found with pans that are intended for use in baking heavier items, such as turkeys, hams, roasts, etc. This problem is particularly acute when the baking process had ended and the user attempts to extract the pan from the oven when it is very hot. If there are liquids in the pan, such as cooking juices, gravy and the like, the user must take great care to prevent spillage, as well as avoiding burning the hands. Often times, two people must attempt to grasp opposite ends of an aluminum pan and hold it level during transport from the oven.
Numerous holders and racks for conventional cooking receptacles have been used. They are, however, not directed toward use with the disposable type metal foil pans. Other holding frames require cooperative engagement between the frame and a boiler or roaster of a very rigid and thick design.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a holding frame for a metal foil oven pan.
It is an allied goal of the invention to provide a holding frame which can be used repeatedly with subsequent metal foil pans.
It is an important goal of the invention to provide a holding frame which is completely separable from a metal foil oven pan.
It is another objection of the invention to provide a holding frame for a metal foil oven pan in which the oven pan is supported along its bottom wall and constrained laterally along its side wall.
It is a concomitant object of the invention to provide a holding frame for aluminum oven pans in which the user can individually place the frame and pan into the oven, and later remove them from the oven, without the aid of additional assistance.
It is further a goal of the invention to provide a holding frame for an oven pan in which the user can maneuver the pan without ever contacting any portion of the pan.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a metal wire holding frame that can be provided in a variety of configurations for the accommodation of differently sized aluminum baking pans.
The invention may be summarized as comprising a metal foil oven pan of the type having a generally flat bottom wall and a peripheral continuous sidewall, in combination with a wire holding frame having coplanar pan support members extending below the bottom wall of the pan. The pan supports terminate at the peripheral edge of the pan bottom in upwardly extending lateral sidewall retaining portions. The lateral retaining portions being provided at about the same vertical angle as the sidewall. At least one pair of lateral retainers at opposing sides of the pan terminate in handle means for lifting the pan and frame as a unit.